


Accidentally on Purpose

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You’re assigned to a mission with Tony Stark by Director Fury, despite your history with the self-involved billionaire. You see it as just another babysitting job while Tony sees it as something more.





	Accidentally on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I am fulfilling multiple challenges with this fic. All on Tumblr! 1) Written for @ruckystarnes Summer of AUs Challenge. My prompt was “Accidental Marriage” w/Tony Stark. 2) Written for @star-spangled-man-with-a-plans Multi-Fandom Follower Celebration. My prompt was unplanned bed sharing with Tony Stark. 3) Written for my 8K Follower Celebration fulfilling #37 w/Tony “Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?” requested by an anon. This is also kind of a sequel to Mutual Disrespect, a piece I wrote about five months ago. You do not need to read it to read this.

You dropped your bag on the elevator floor, leaned against the wall, and watched the numbers flash as it rose. You checked your phone for the hundredth time, but there was still no answer from Fury. You’d left him several messages along with a bunch of text messages, hoping he would at least give you a chance to explain yourself and your reluctance to take this assignment. No such luck.

The elevator doors slid open, you grabbed your bag and stepped out. You glanced at the card in your hand and followed the signs to your room. You slid the card into the slot and pushed open the door.

“It’s about time you showed up.”

A startled squeak left you, your bag hit the ground, and then your gun was in your hand, pointed directly at the center of Tony Stark’s forehead.

He sighed, shook his head, and leaned against the wall. “Put the gun away,” he said, smirking in that annoying way he had. “We’re all friends here.”

You rolled your eyes. You weren’t so sure about that. You and Tony had a tumultuous relationship at best, crazy and unpredictable. You hated each other but you were unbelievably attracted to each other at the same time. Five months ago, you’d had one insane, amazing night together, a night you thought about often. 

Then, nothing. You weren’t sure what had happened, but you did your best not to let it bother you. At least until Fury had sent you on assignment with Tony. You tried to see it for what it was. Just another babysitting job. Fury had the idea in his head that you were able to keep Stark in check. Nothing could be further from the truth.

You squared your shoulders and reminded yourself not to yell at him in the first five minutes. “What are you doing in my hotel room, Tony?”

“_ Our _ hotel room, sweetheart,” he chuckled. He gestured around the room, his eyes on you. “Not exactly what I’m used to, but not bad.”

“Oh, hell no,” you snapped, pushing past Tony to look at the rest of the room.

The door you’d just come through opened to a small seating area with a couch, chair, and a coffee table, along with a refrigerator and small bar loaded with liquor. Just past the dividing wall that Tony was leaning against was the large bed, a huge closet, and a bathroom.

“One bed?” you grumbled. What the hell had Fury been thinking? “You’re staying here with me? Not some fancy penthouse at the top of the hotel?”

“No such luck, sweetheart,” Tony chuckled. “Fury wanted us up close and personal, especially considering your cover.” He checked his watch. “Speaking of which, I’ll meet you downstairs in thirty minutes.”

“Wh-what? Why?” you sputtered.

“We’re having dinner with the Prince and his wife, Vivian,” he explained.

“With Prince Walter? How?”

Tony shrugged one shoulder and smiled wider. “I let the word get out that I might be interested in building a factory in Mophoroskandia and the next thing I know, I’m getting a phone call from his minister of finance asking if I’d like to meet with him to discuss the possibility.”

“And how do I fit into this scenario?” you asked, crossing your arms and glaring at the man who drove you crazy. “And why Vegas? Don’t you think he’d want to meet in _ his _ country?”

“Did you not read his file? His wife is from Vegas. She’s a former stripper. They met several years ago while he was vacationing here. A year ago they married and he moved her to Mophoroskandia. They came back to visit her family. When S.H.I.E.L.D. found out he was going to be in the country, they asked me to reach out and suggest a meeting. Prince Walter jumped at the chance to talk to me while he was here.” He pushed away from the wall. “As for you, you’re my fiancee.”

“I’m your what?” you snapped.

“My fiancee. Recent of course, so recent in fact that the press hasn’t even gotten wind of it. We are here to plan an engagement party.”

“Why do I have to be your fiancee? Why can’t I just be your assistant or something?”

“Because we’re trying to get these people to open up,” Tony sighed. “Make them comfortable enough to talk. We will never find out if the alien tech is being smuggled through Morphoroskandia if we can’t get them to talk. We need to be seen as a trustworthy couple, not Tony Stark and his assistant. If they think I trust you enough to marry you, they’ll trust you, too.” He looked at his watch, pulled a black box from his pocket, and set it on the table in front of the chair. “Thirty minutes, Y/N. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

You waited until Tony was out of the room before grabbing the box and opening it. Inside was the biggest diamond ring you had ever seen in your life. You slipped it on your ring finger, marveling at the fact that it fit perfectly. Of course.

“Damn it,” you muttered. Tony drove you crazy and the fact that you had to wear an absolutely perfect-for-you diamond ring made you nuts. How could he be so perfect and so infuriating at the same time? When this mission was over, you were going to tell Fury you were done babysitting Tony Stark.

Irritated that you’d let Tony get under your skin, you took a deep breath to calm your nerves, and changed your clothes. You were downstairs ten minutes later, strolling quickly across the lobby to the bar where Tony was chatting with the female bartender. A twinge of jealousy twisted in your gut. You tried to ignore it as you put your hand on his shoulder, leaned over, and kissed his cheek. Might as well start playing the fiancee part.

“Hello, love,” you murmured.

“There she is,” Tony said, setting his drink down and turning to you. “That was quick.”

“I didn’t want to keep you waiting,” you replied.

He took your hand and rose to his feet, turning your hand to admire the ring. He brought it to his mouth and kissed your fingers.

“Let’s go, my love.”

* * *

“Ow, shit,” you groaned as you sat up and pushed your hair out of your face. A deep jackhammering in the center of your forehead had your gorge rising. You shoved the blankets off, your eyes darting around the room, finally landing on the door that led to the bathroom. You rolled out of bed and hurried inside, kicking the door shut behind you, positive you were going to throw up. You slid to a stop in front of the sink and turned on the cold water, splashing it on your heated cheeks and the back of your neck, breathing deeply.

Tony had warned you that you were drinking too much last night, but you’d ignored him. It was his fault really; everything he said annoyed the crap out of you and after an hour of pretending to be in love with him, you’d started drinking. One glass of wine had become two, then three, until you’d lost count. You didn’t remember much of the rest of the evening.

After a few minutes, the urge to puke faded, though your head still hurt. You found a plastic-wrapped toothbrush and some toothpaste on the counter so you brushed your teeth and washed your face, which left you feeling a little bit more human. It was only then that you glanced down at yourself and noticed you were wearing nothing more than a vaguely familiar, but definitely not yours, faded AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of underwear.

“Shit,” you mumbled to yourself. You looked at the closed bathroom door, wishing you could see through it because you had a sneaking suspicion that you had not left an empty bed behind when you’d darted into the bathroom.

You took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Tony was stretched out across the bed, the sheet covering him from the waist down. This was reminiscent of the one night you’d spent together five months ago. Ever since then, you’d been trying not to get lost in a magnitude of emotions, trying not to let your feelings for Tony stand in the way of doing your job.

“Tony.”

He shifted, opened one eye, scrubbed a hand over his face, and sat up, the shifting sheet giving you a glimpse of his body. You groaned inwardly and closed your eyes.

“What happened last night?”

“You had too much to drink,” he chuckled.

“Obviously,” you muttered. “I want to know what happened between us.”

Tony swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose to his feet, the sheet falling to the floor, every inch of his naked body on display. He sauntered past you and into the bathroom. He took a few minutes to brush his teeth and run a hand through his hair before coming back to stand in front of you.

“I had a lot to drink myself, sweetheart,” he grinned. “Things are a little fuzzy.”

“Did we -?” You swallowed the rest of the words because damn it, he was so close and you couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the fact that his very naked body was practically pressed up against yours.

Tony laughed, ducked his head, and pressed a kiss to your lips, one arm snaking around your waist, pulling you closer. You leaned into the kiss, leaned into Tony. You couldn’t stop yourself, couldn’t resist him, his draw too powerful.

“I certainly hope I wouldn’t forget us doing _ that _,” he murmured, his lips brushing against yours. “God knows I haven’t stopped thinking about the last time we were together.” His lips traced your jaw, sliding down your throat, sucking at the juncture where your neck and shoulder met.

“Tony,” you moaned obscenely.

“Jesus Christ, Y/N,” he growled. “Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious? You can’t moan like that if you expect me to behave myself.”

A loud knock on the hotel room door made you both jump. Tony grumbled and ducked into the bathroom while you grabbed a robe from the back of a chair and yanked it on. You peered through the peephole at the slightly frazzled looking young lady standing there. You kept your gun in your hand, hiding it in the folds of your robe, and yanked open the door.

“H-hello, Mrs. Stark, I’m so sorry to bother you.” She held out an envelope for you. Prince Walter Karnushian had this delivered for you, asked me to bring it right up. He said that you left it at their hotel but that you would want it.”

You took the envelope and thanked the young lady. As soon as the door was closed, Tony emerged from the bathroom.

“What is that?” he asked, pointing at the envelope.

“The girl who delivered it said it was from Prince Walter,” you shrugged. “He told her we left it at their hotel and that we’d want it.”

Tony took it from you. “I don’t remember going back to his hotel,” he mumbled. “Do you?”

“No,” you sighed. You closed your eyes and tried to remember. As you concentrated on recovering the previous night’s memories through the fog of your hangover, you heard Tony tearing open the envelope.

“Holy shit,” he cursed under his breath.

Your eyes popped opened. “What? What is it?” You snatched the piece of paper from his hand. You read it, then you read it again, not quite sure you believed what it said.

It was as if all the air was sucked out of the room. The piece of paper fell from your hand and fluttered to the floor. You reached out, your hand landing on Tony’s arm, your head spinning, knocking you off balance. Your world had just been turned upside down.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Tony said, his arms going around you to hold you upright. “You don’t look so good.”

“We’re...we’re married?” you whispered.

“Apparently, yes,” Tony chuckled, glancing at the marriage certificate lying on the floor at your feet. “At least according to that very legal looking document on the floor.”

The world went black.


End file.
